


Here for you

by British and Brilliant (IantoIStheBEST), IantoIStheBEST



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Tw: mentions suicide, this was an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoIStheBEST/pseuds/British%20and%20Brilliant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoIStheBEST/pseuds/IantoIStheBEST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada runs into England and things escalate from there. Mentions suicide and depression but has a sickeningly fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for you

This is a fanfic I wrote with one of my rpers about the maple tea pairing. Enjoy. 

Matthew walked down the street, bear in hand,when he saw him.   
"Hey Arthur" he said in a shy voice, he knew no one would notice him, but he still liked to be quiet. Arthur whipped around at the small noise. Unsure of its origin until he caught sight of the bear toting nation.  
"Oh hello Canada. How have you been?" The older nation asked.   
"F...fine, you?" Way to go Matthew, you're a stuttering idiot, he thought.  
"I'm good thank you. What have you been up to recently?" The Brit asked politely, "I was just about to go get a tea," he pointed to the nearby coffee shop. "Care to join me?"  
The Canadian smiled "That sounds great".  
"Wonderful. I was hoping for some company. What brings you here any way?" The country asked while starting for the coffee shop.   
"Oh I..." he stared at the ground "I came out to think"  
"Think about what?" he asked. Holding the door open for the smaller nation.   
"Thank you" he said in an attempt to avoid the question, he walked inside. England raised an eyebrow at the obvious side step.   
"Give me your order and go get us a table. It's pretty busy in here."  
"Just a mocha please" He said, then went to find a table. England joined the back of the queue, keeping his eyes on the small nation. Something wasn't right with the quiet nation. Like he was sad or hiding something.   
"A mocha and an earl grey please." He asked the cashier. Canada could feel England's eyes staring at him, but he didn't dare look at him. He couldn't look at him, he knew Arthur would see right through it. He played with his thumbs to distract himself from the obvious staring. England collected the hot drinks, paid for them and two cookies before carrying them over to the table Canada was sat at. The young nation looked extremely nervous for some reason. He intended to find out. The Canadian stopped messing with his thumbs and put on the best act of normality he could.   
"Thank you" he said with a fake smile.  
"It's alright. Which cookie do you want chocolate chip or triple chocolate?" Arthur asked taking the seat opposite Canada, placing the afore mentioned items on the table.   
"Chocolate chip please" Matthew replied, he felt sick to his stomach, but he was going to be polite. England slid the treat over to him. "You never answered my question. What were you thinking about?" Dangit, Matthew thought. "Oh,nothing important..." he took a bite of the cookie to stall.  
"Enough to get you here in this weather so it must have been something." England countered, blowing on his tea.   
"The weather doesn't really bother me; really, it was nothing" He should have known Arthur wouldn't give up that easily. Arthur narrowed his eyes but he knew the nation wouldn't relent at the moment.   
"You over here for the UN conference?" He asked.  
"Yes! Yes I almost forgot!" He hadn't planned on going, no one would notice anyways, he wasn't planning to even be here.  
"It's alright. I wish I could forget but my PM reminds me at every possible occasion. You should speak up more in these types of things. You have quite a unique view point."  
"I try, but they never hear me" he wasn't a loud talker, but even when he tried to talk, he was never heard.  
"You could always to a Germany and slam your hands down before you talk. Or yell at them, they deserve it sometimes." The older nation proposed.  
He laughed, "I suppose" he pretended to look at the time "I...I have to go, thank you for coffee" he started walking away. "Oh, and Arthur..."  
"Yeah?" He asked turning to Canada. Who looked directly into Arthur's eyes,   
"I'm sorry" was all he said, then he ran out onto the street.  
"Wait, what?" Arthur got up and bolted after the nation. 

He ducked into an alley and hid behind a dumpster, 'Please don't find me,' he prayed. England weaved through the throngs of shoppers on the high street. Searching the Area for the familiar mop of hair. Matthew looked out from behind the dumpster, only to be making direct eye contact with Arthur. He quickly ducked back behind, hoping he had not been seen. Arthur spotted a tuft of hair poking out of a side street. Definately Canada. He approached carefully before spinning round the corner pinning the man to the dumpster.   
"Let me go!" He yelled, but it came out quietly compared to other yells.  
"Calm down, I only want to help." England used his entire body weight to pin the resisting nation fully.   
He kept struggling   
"Just please,let. Me. Die!" He yelled, then quickly shut his mouth, he didnt mean for Arthur to know.  
"What!" Arthur paused, shocked. He quickly regained himself and successfully pinned the nations arms above his head. "What do you mean? Tell me!"  
He looked at Arthur "Please, don't make me explain it, just let me go."  
The other nation rebuked; "Please, let me help you. Please just please don't. Whatever it is for whatever reasons it's not worth it. Believe me, please for me; don't."   
The younger nation started to struggle again, he tried kicking him but it didn't work.  
"Mattie please listen to me. Please I don't want you to die, your brother doesn't want you to die. Hell France doesn't want you to die. Please Mattie, please. Your worth more than this." Arthur pulled the younger nation against him, pinning him to his body. "Please," he mumbled. "Please never." Matthew started crying,he couldn't keep up his already failing act anymore,he tried to say something,but it came out incoherent.  
"It's going to be ok," his own voice sounded so very far away. How could Mattie want to do this? Why hadn't he noticed? Arthur felt like he was going to cry. "I'm so sorry Mattie, I should have been there for you."  
"It will never be okay,and don't you dare apoligize" He said coldly. His next words came out a little more comforting, but not by much. "It isn't your fault" he looked away from Arthur  
"Why are you doing this? Please; let me help you. Anything you want, I'll do; but you can't do this please." He tightened his grip on the younger nation, "I'm going to let go now but promise me you won't run."   
Matthew nodded. This may be the one promise I can't keep, Arthur. He thought. The older country unwound his arms from the younger nation; keeping a firm grip on the sleeve of his hoodie. "Tell me what I can do to help, please."   
Matthew looked at the Englishman with tired,sad eyes and whispered, "Then just...let me go"  
"I can't do that, I'm sorry. Why are you doing this? Please tell me." Arthur sighed, tears falling freely now. "Please,"   
"Arthur..." He pulled the nation into a hug, slowly comforting him. Arthur latched onto the Canadian, sobbing into his shoulder.   
"Please..." He mumbled. "Please... Tell me... I'll make it better... I promise,"   
"No...you won't" he pushed arthur away. "You may fix it temporarily, but watch, two...maybe three days later, I will be just a shadow again, that's the way it has always been,and always will be, it'll never change, unless...I take matters into my own hands and make it stop. And I mean just think, now you won't have to divide your attention, you can continue to care for and about Alfred, like you always have."  
"Mattie..." Arthur clung tighter to Matthew. "I never loved you less. Alfred was just more high maintenance and you were always so quite. I thought you could deal with yourself. I'm so sorry. I'll make it better. I promise."   
Whether it was a certain word or just due to tiredness,Matthew gave in, he wrapped his arms around the nation,crying silently into his shoulder. Arthur rubbed the smaller nation's back, whispering gently into his ear how much he loved him and how much he would miss him if he ever killed himself.   
"I...I'm sorry..." The Canadian whispered. "I'm just not used to anyone caring..."  
"It's ok. It's ok." Arthur felt his heart break. "I'll always be here. If you need anything or just to talk or have someone there. I'm here."   
He looked into his eyes, he didn't even think, and in that second, he kissed Arthur gently. Arthur was shocked. Canada was kissing him, little sweet Canada was kissing him and he was kissing back.   
Matthew pulled away. "I..I'm sorry" he whispered.  
"Don't be." Came the englishman's reply before it had even registered in his mind. "Um... I mean... If you want it... Or not... I ugh...I don't know." He stuttered.   
"I do" he said very quickly "I mean umm... Damnit I don't know what to say..."  
"You want it?" England offered, hoping with all his might that Matthew would say yes.   
"I want to kiss you..." He looked at the Englishman with hopeful eyes. Arthur smiled at the younger nation before pressing his lips onto Canada's again. Matthew's heart stopped for a second, this was what he wanted, to know that someone cared, he would have never imagined though, that it would be the man he loved. He kissed back, putting his hands through Arthur's hair. Arthur felt Matthew kissing back. He shifted his hands down from the nations shoulders to his waist, pulling him tight against his body. Matthew deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Englishman.  
When the kiss broke both of them were panting for air. "Mattie," Arthur lent his forehead against the other nation's. "Mattie."  
His voice came out barely audible, "yes?"  
"Does this have any thing to do with the whole suicide thing?" Arthur kept a tight grip on Matthew, hoping with all his might the answer was negative while his gut told him positive.   
"Arthur...I've wanted to tell you for so long, so no it isn't" he gave a small smile.  
"But..." Arthur tucked his head back down onto the other's shoulder. "Will this make it better?"  
He whispered "It already has"


End file.
